Remember kids,
by maplevana
Summary: Lovino Vargas just got out of art school with his masters, and can not find a single job in town. Unable to move, he answers a newspaper ad to be a "educating performer" There he meets Gilbert, a loud mouthed albino that runs the program. Thanks to him, Lovino now travels around Europe doing performances on the dangers of drugs and alcohol. So not what he wanted with his life.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hi! This is Kasper with a new story (ugh I need to update the one I have already look at me go) and it's a Prumano! I got to reading... and I saw some pictures... and I absolutely love this ship oh my gosh it's hella cute and I ran out of great fics****sooo i'm gonna do ya guys a favour and write one! Imma give you the gist.**

**Lovino Vargas just got out of art school with his masters, and can not find a single job in town. Unable to move, he answers a newspaper ad to be a "educating performer" there he meets Gilbert, a loud mouthed albino that runs the program. Thanks to him, Lovino now travels around Europe doing performances on the dangers of drugs and alcohol. So not what he wanted with his life.**

**I saw this and jumped at the chance. I'll be updating regularly, reviews help! ****Tw for implied drugs and alcohol (maybe use? I'll tell you before okay?) thanks :)****  
><strong>

**Regarding names, Lovino is Romano, Gilbert is Prussia, Emma is Belgium (most popular girls name in Belgium 2012 apparently), Daan is Netherlands (Most popular name in 2011) Darja is Ukraine (Another popular in 2012) They are the main characters and will appear most often. Will add names if any others show up. Please review to let me know how i'm doing it really helps.**

* * *

><p>"Remember kids, Don't be like Lovino!" the sound of clapping filled the auditorium as they walked behind the old wooden stage. Lovino seethed under his breath. He would never get used to that ending and he was starting to get annoyed. Got under his skin, he was a perfect role model! Okay, well maybe not but what the hell. He was going to get a better role sooner or later whether the writer wanted to or not. He slumped back in a bright orange plastic chair that was a tad to small. He felt a pair of hands run down from his shoulder to his elbows. "You make a great pot head Lovi."<p>

"You!" He snapped hastily, shrugging the pale hands off his biceps."You're changing my role, I'm and sick of tired of that!" He heard a loud laugh. "But it's the only time you act calm, I like that." Rolling his eyes he sat up. "You're lucky i'm letting you off next time but once were done with Budapest i'm switching to a therapist or something."

Walking over to the cooler he snatched a can of cola out. "Ciao Emma." she nodded, eyeing Gilbert closing in. She didn't want to speak right now, that might not go well. "Lovino can you calm down? It's just a line don't over react. We all know your great, they all know your great. We tell them before that these are skit and that we don't do anything mentioned so? You need to calm down." Turning around Lovino walked away not saying a word. That dumb ass needed to get of his back. It's been a tough week and he wanted to enjoy the drive to Hungary and the day off before he had to perform again.

Gilbert didn't seem to follow this time thank god. He needed to just sit somewhere quiet and get his mind all cleared out before he got back in the van with freak show, the happy go lucky girls and sir blaze a lot. He actually had to stop for a second and laugh. Those were literally the best nicknames yet. Especially Daan's. Breathing slowly he kept walking, finding a tree in the playground.

Tree's were great, strong, sometimes they had food, sometimes they smelled good. Plus no one ever found him while he was in a tree so it was his lucky day. He smiled. Maybe he could live with his role a bit longer, it seemed like everyone liked where they were at right now. Of course they would have to re-write the script for Finland but hey, that was fine. Dozing in the tree for a while longer until he heard his name, he climbed down and headed to the bright green van that read 'Dream team'. Shivering in disgust he climbed in, taking the back row for himself while Dann drove and Gilbert abused his radio privilege.

How did Lovino get here? Well it all started with His senior year of high school.

_"Lovino what are you doing after highschool? I'm worried." He watched his teacher sit next to him. "I know you wanted to do cooking. Why did you put fine art down?" _

_"None of your buisness." he heard a loud sigh next to him. "I'm sorry Lovino, I know Feliciano decided culinary arts but that's no reason to quit."_

_But it is, Lovino thought. "Well maybe i'm sick of being a shadow Antonio." Lovino stood up and ran out of the class room. He hadn't spoken to him like that in months. His close family friend was now his foods teacher. So he stopped calling him Antonio even in casual conversation. He didn't like talking to his teacher anymore. It was anger inducing for the support he was getting from him. He was sick of being Feliciano's brother so he stepped into the field of fine arts, leaving behind his brother, Antonio, and his high school memories as he left his shared apartment for a campus dorm. _

_4 years and a degree later Lovino found himself jobless and joyless. Scanning the newspaper a small add caught his eye. "Educational performer needed. Good pay good times. See craigslist add in ECT jobs for more info." Slamming the newspaper add down he grabbed his keys and started running to the library. Did that add say good times? Who was he supposed to educate? Groaning he entered the library, sitting at a computer. _

_There it was, the ad. Clicking on it he read. _'Bored with your job? A total failure? Running from the cops? Trying to escape a brother? It doesn't matter to us, because we are the Dream team. We are a educational group touring Europe teaching kids on the dangers of drugs and alcohol! Awesome right? We get paid by the head organization for more then part time wage (Idk what that is but apparently we get a lot) No forever home, no responsibility (except the kids!) It's simple, you act out the skits, warn the kids and the and you're done. Call xxx-xxxx-xxxx- to apply. See you later!'

_Lovino cringed as he read this but dialed the number anyways. He was greeted by a loud german man. "Hallo! Are you calling for the job?" He heard a excited whisper of 'Someone called oh my god Darja!' "Yeah, uh i'm Lovino Vargas, I have resume if you wan-" he was cut off by some rustling. "Nah! You're hired as long as you can recite some lines. Just show up at the downtown school tomorrow and we'll be heading off to... um I think Spain!" Shocked, Lovino didn't reply, phone against his face as the other babbled about some ridiculous thing. Nodding and confirming he'd be there, Lovino packed two suitcases of his belongings and left the other stuff in cardboard boxes on the curb for free. Looking back on this Lovino wasn't sure if this was the best or the stupidest fucking choice he had ever made._


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: I hope you guys don't mind two perspectives in one chapter 'cause that's what you're getting!**

**Big thanks to Kei-kat for reviewing, Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The van drove fluidly along the highway, it was Darja's turn to drive (thank heavens) and she had kicked Gilbert in to the back, where Lovino was really missing his space. Smashing a sock clad foot in to Gilbert's face he felt a pair of hands try to force his ankle away. "Your feet stink!"<p>

He laughed and pushed his feet forward more, yelling through the car. "Smell them!" Hopefully he would get Gilbert into the middle row soon, he had no intentions of sharing with him for the rest of the trip. No one ever really sat in the back except Lovino, unless some one was kicked back there. Emma turned around and frowned slightly at them, before trying to force Lovino's foot away.

"Stop you guys. You're making the car rock." Lowering his foot Lovino sat straight, frowning. "Well I like my own row."

"Well I was kicked back here." Gilbert grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

A low grumble came from the front of the van. Lovino ears pricked. What did he say? "What was that Daan?" The van went silent. Did he say that in a harsh tone? He didn't mean to.

"...Nothin'"

That was bullshit. "What?"

"Nothing!"

"Daan!" Emma got a pained looked on her face. Darja tensed and gripped the wheel. Gilbert was ready to pull out his imaginary popcorn. Lovino glanced at them all before looking back at the front.

"God damn just fuck and get it over with Lovino! The tensions thicker than Gilbert's head!"

Lovino went to yell but his voice was caught in his throat and he wheezed. A long, high pitched wheeze. His faced burned red, a blush spreading through his face, reaching his ears. Why did this happen? He sounded like he was dying. Like a balloon deflating. He ran out of air after what seemed years (only a couple moments in reality) and the silence floated in the car before the small chuckles of everyone invaded, turning in to loud, side aching laughter.

He let out some forced laughter, his chest constricting as he pulled his knees to his face, and mumbled profanities. With Lovino's pride wounded, the atmosphere of the car lightened, and Gilbert's ego sky high, they carried on as usual. Still balled up as he felt the car take a sharp turned, the engine sputtered to a stop, and Lovino peered up to the rest of them conversing about who was getting the food.

"I will!" He quickly snatched the money and jumped before anyone else could say anything. Entering the small convenience store he got the usual thing. A hot dog and beer for Gilbert, some pastries and water for Emma, Big bag of chips and a soda for Daan, and two sandwiches, one for him and Darja. Quickly paying for the food and scurrying to the car he threw the food in before setting out for a restroom, no matter how disgusting they were Lovino had needs, and he would rather do it at a rest stop than on the side of the road.

Getting back to the van he stood around the outside, leaning against the trunk. The others milled around, stretching the ached legs. Driving seemed so boring, thank heavens he couldn't pass his drivers test or he would be driving by now. Smiling a bit he slouched on to the trunk, yawning slightly. He really wanted a nap.

"Vino!" He opened his eyes slowly and stood up, climbing in the van before the drove off again, 2 hours until Budapest. Fatigued, he stretched his ached knees across Gilbert and closed his eyes. "I'm sleeping." he got a noise of approval from somewhere, and he grumbled before turning. He was still embarrassed. Poor, poor, misunderstood Lovino.

ooOOOoo

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably underneath Lovino's weight, His legs were really heavy. Leaning forward and pulling on the shoulders of Emma's shirt, he groaned. "Emma i'm bored and losing blood flow. I'm to good for this!" She turned around, smiling. "Yeah? I dare you to wake Lovino up."

He could feel the blood flow from his face. Lovino wasn't a morning person (more of a night person) and no one liked waking him up. He shook his head. "You do it." Gilbert would have, but he was comfortable now. He didn't want Lovino to move just because of a dare. Emma laughed before poking Lovino hard in the face. He opened his eyes. "Stop touching me Emma." scooting to face the seat. Gilbert looked down. How did he know?! How? That kid was psychic or something! He opened his mouth and let out a astonished laugh. Pointing back and forth from Lovino to Emma he laughed, not only was that awesome, he had to give him some props for saying that straight faced.

After a minute or two of pointing he found that everyone had gone back to usual, reading or what not. Feeling a bit stir crazy Gilbert pulled out his phone, flicking through the apps. Clicking on a game, he kept himself distracted for a few minutes. Pocketing the phone he went back to looking around the van, the mountains of the Austrian country side surrounding them on both sides.

"Can you not move your leg?" He looked down to see his legs bouncing. He held them down, the muscles eager to move. "Thanks." everything went silent again. Gilbert went to look out the window but stopped. "Did Lovino say thanks?"

"Yeah. He says it all the time." He rolled his eyes at Emma. "No, like thanks to ME." Emma turned around with a puzzled look on her face. She mouthed silently 'What are you talking about?' he held up a finger before continuing. "You guys, this is great! We should all get ice cream!"

He watched as Lovino mumbled sleepily, "Ice cream is terrible."

"Lovino agrees! Where's the next exit?" he heard sighs run through the car. This was great. He laughed to silently as they switched lanes. Lovino sat up, hair standing up on end in various places, more unruly than others. He had a bit of dried spit smeared on his cheek. He watched as he sat up and glared at him. "Gilbert you know i'm lactose intolerant."

"What? No I didn't! Well it's to late now." Lovino didn't yell or cuss, he just looked at him before slumping back down. "You did it Gil." that was the last sentence anyone said to him as they pulled off the freeway and found a small bakery. Getting out of the car, they sat in the bakery except Lovino who was asleep. Gilbert guessed that he wasn't, but he didn't want to pry.

Going up to the display case he scanned, pointing it out to the cashier and quickly paying before walking out to the van. Pulling the heavy door open he climbed in, leaning over in to the back seat. "Lovino I got you a thing." the other moved, eyes peeking up for a second before sitting back on to the seat. "It's baklava stupid." laughing, Gilbert shoved it closer to Lovino. "Eat it, I bought it with my own money!"

The other sat up, hair still wild, grabbing the sweet quickly before taking a bite. "You shouldn't buy people things you don't know they like, then they have to eat them out of courtesy." Wiping his mouth Lovino popped the rest into his mouth, quickly crunching the paper it came in to up. "Well you seemed to like it." He couldn't guess everything Lovino liked!

"It was okay. Is every one else inside still? I want to leave." Gilbert grinned and hopped out. "Nah, they're planning on staying for another 30, wanna do something?" he watched Lovino scoot to the door. "Not really." Getting out of the car he continued. "What if they leave? We should stay." He walked along with Gilbert past the small bakery.

"Well were walking now." Lovino looked over at him with a 'you-dumb-ass-look' "Well clearly." he rounded the corner and walked silently with the other, his walk brisk. Gilbert had to quicken his pace a bit to catch up with him. The crossed a deserted street in to a small park, walking along a crumbled path. Looking around, Gilbert opened his mouth to say something. Lovino was in the middle of climbing a tree, his feet planted on the trunk as he hoisted himself up. Walking over and sitting at the base Gilbert looked up.

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Gilbert yelled a him. "See! That is grouchy!"

"Don't yell at me. I don't need your bullshit about my behavior to. Just tolerate me." Tolerate? "Lovino your awesome enough to hang out with me, just don't be a ass."

He heard a slight grunt from above him in the tree. He looked up to see Lovino smiling. Had he ever seen him smile? Woah, he looked super cute. Wait what?!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel guilty for not updating. I'm so sorry. Ily all who read this please forgive me ahahha sorry!**

* * *

><p>Lovino cursed loudly and kicked the side of the van while yelling about what a piece of shit it was. Gilbert laughed inwardly as he texted Francis, his friend. He sent a message asking if they were perhaps in Austria, but the connection was quickly lost. Stomping in a circle he hit the re-send button a few times. They had left a hour earlier, stuck on the side of the highway in the wilderness. He was ready to throw his phone in to the road. When was the last time they had seen a car? It was 1 am, no cars.<p>

Apparently the battery went out. They would have to find out a tow truck number or for some driver to help them. That could take a day! Maybe two! Emma and Dann where looking under the hood of the van as Darja and Lovino talked. He leaned on the opposite side of the van, listening to the convo.

"Where did Gilbert go after he left the store Lov?"

"Don't call me that. We just walked to a park and back."

"What? Why?"

"Why would I know?! God he got me some baklava and then asked if I wanted to walk. What?! Why are you laughing? Leave me alone!" He heard the van door slid open and close. Gilbert rolled his eyes. He peered to see Darja frowning. He came around and patted her back, getting a small jump from her. She turned around, her face going from crying to bright in a second. She smiled at him before laughing.

Why was she laughing? He stared at her and huffed. She slowly breathed, finally calming down enough to talk. "You..." Gilbert looked at her puzzled. "Get some sleep Darja, you must be tired." he walked around the car slowly, watching as Darja climbed in to the van. The door clicked close and he checked his phone for messages. Francis had sent a picture of him and Antonio. Where were they anyways? After asking he checked on Emma and Dann. "What's up?"

"It's not good." Emma sighed. "Were going to have to spend the night in the van." Dann closed the car hood and crawled into the front. The trunk popped open, and GIlbert crawled into the back. "I call trunk bed." he whispered. No one said anything else, so after he did a little victory dance he fell back. This was awesome. The car should break down more. Maybe he would be able to take more walks with- "Gilbert!" Letting a out a large noise the voice carried on. "Where is my MP3?!" Oh. Yeah he uh... he reached into his right pocket. Nope. His left? Nadda. Back pockets. No. Opening up his backpack he rummaged through. Oh no. "Uh I gave it back to you."

"No you didn't."

"...yeah I did." Did he? He wouldn't know. he was pulled from his thoughts by a angry Italian leaning over the back seat and slapping him a few times. "Where is it?!" Where? He wasn't sure. He listened to it while they were getting food from the bakery... and he remembered he had it at the tree. Oh. The tree. Haha. "It's... at that tree? Sorry."

Lovino was red in the face, he looked like he was ready to scream. "You idiota! AAAAGH!" he slumped back in his seat, tears slowly forming. He liked that ipod to. Damn it. What assshole does that. That was from his fratello to. Now someones gonna find it.

"Damn i'm sorry! Here borrow my phone!" it landed next to him with a heavy thud. Quickly plugging his headphones in he sat back and listened to some german music. Sad that he couldn't understand a damn thing either. It was actually okay quality for it being german.

* * *

><p>The sunlight came in through the windows of the van, Gilbert trying to cover his face to get another 15 minutes of his beloved sleep. "This is so not awesome." he groaned. The car door had been opened and slammed shut a few times already, that wasn't helping either. He heard some chatter around the car until the door slid open again. "Get up asshole." and with that the door was slammed shut yet again. That door was going to end up broken!<p>

Finding the release he popped the trunk and stared out at the road. Where were the cars? Weren't highways supposed to have cars? Getting out, he saw Daan and Emma still working on the car. No luck apparently. He took a cup of coffee from Darja, kind of watery, but she seemed to like taking care of him sometimes. When confronted Dann always said it was because "He's got the body of a twenty-five year old and a brain of a nine year old." Gilbert brushed it off because he was way more mature then that. That's like saying his hair was silver from old age. Lies. For some reason Lovino popped into his head. He hadn't seen Lovino around. Probably throwing a fit about... a bug or something. Gilbert didn't know anymore to be honest. He just thought to think now.

Hobbling to a nearby oak tree he saw a familiar figure. "Oi!" Lovino looked down before going back to what he was doing. "Heeeey! Why are you up there?" He saw Lovino sway side to side. "Because." Shrugging Gilbert laughed and walked away, maybe the van had some of those pre-packaged danishes left. He could go for a danish. Pulling one out of the wrapped he chewed on it slowly, watching Emma and Daan. When all the sudden his eye was caught by a powder blue car. Was that? No!

He looked down the road to see a baby blue slug bug chugging along. Going slack jaw he dropped the danish and ran into the road. "I'm saved! I'm saved! I knew it!" the car came to a screeching turned heads as they heard a frustrated cry come from the car. Dann leaned over and whispered "How much you wanna bet it's his ex?" Emma looked at him. "I stopped making bets with you a long time ago."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is late :( have a good read!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Herdarvy was a woman of grace, simplicity, intelligence- but if there was a kryponite for her, it would be Gilbert Beilschimdt. She didn't loath him, but he always brought trouble her way. So far, she had only know him from the ages of five to seventeen, but she would occasionally run into him. The first time was when he got in trouble for who knows what- she picked him up from the police station. The second time was when she had met Roderich. She didn't want to explain that mess.<p>

Right now was not the time for her, and she thought about swerving around him and speeding off, but she saw others. Of course she would help Gilbert. Letting out a scream she slammed her head into the steering wheel. Taking a breath she slowly pulled to the shoulder of the road and got out, staring at the fool in front of her.

"Gilbert." letting out a snort he walked forward and patted her on the back. Hard. "Oh Liz! I'm so glad you showed up. We seem to have a problem..."  
>He pointed to the run down car and the group of misfits, a odd looking group. She had to help them didn't she? Oh well, she should. Walking to the car she asked if she could take a look at the car. Getting a somewhat polite grunt from a taller man she lifted the hood with a rusty groan.<p>

Tying her hair back with her orange clip she set to work, inspecting the car. Daan (the quiet man) explained the battery had died simply. Hoping she had spark plugs in her car she raced over to the trunk and pulled them out in triumph. Maybe today was he day! She was doing well. After a quick power up their car was ready to go, and Elizabeth said goodbye to the group, giving Darja her phone number in case they ever needed help while in the area. Promising to not share it with Gilbert, the left in the lime green van, it scooted down the highway at a almost break neck speed.

What a odd group.

* * *

><p>The group rushed, making to Hungary quickly. The school was a hour away, and Emma said that she wanted to practice, Lovino wanted to sleep honestly, he saw no point in practicing. Of course they had to do it in hungarian, it seemed easier to practice in english though.<p>

"Hi Emily! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to this awesome party later, there's gonna be loads of beer!"

"Tom?! Why are you going to those parties? Can't you get kicked off the team?"

"Nah it's just a lie to get us scared. C'mon it'll be fun!"

"...No, I...I'm good. You shouldn't go. Please?"

"Bu-"

"No buts, tell me you won't go! It's illegal to drink!"

"Fine! How about we go see a movie with the others?"

"Sure!"

Lovino wanted to pound in his head. These skits sounded so rehearsed. These weren't even for smaller kids either. Ugh. Thankfully he had only two lines this show in the middle, so they didn't have to use that horrible ending. 'Don't be like Lovino' sure. He's the bad influence here. Know that he was stewing, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to drop it. Setting down the paper with a huff, he turned to look out the window.

"Hey Lov! Play the uke!" Lovino stared straight ahead, lips pressed in a tight line. Not right now Gilbert. "Lovino." He felt a poke on his shoulder. Brushing it off violently he turned around. "Not right now okay ass?!" clicking his tongue, he turned around. "Fine... be a jerk." Gilbert slumped back and started talking about the flute. Tappping his fingers with impatience he turned around and dug around under the seat. Pulling out a light blue ukelele he started fiddling with the tuning.

"I see someone changed their mind." Rolling his eyes he looked up. No, I just didn't want to hear anymore mumbo jumbo about the flute."

Plucking the strings, he turned and twisted the knobs a bit before holding it, wrist resting. He thought for a second about what to play before he heard a voice. "Play Bella ciao... I like the lyrics." nodding, he popped his fingers before playing a chord or two. He hadn't played for a week, but it felt nice to pick it up again. Clearing his throat he started lightly strumming the keys before opening his mouth, and smiling a bit.

_"Una mattina mi son svegliato_  
><em>o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao,<em>  
><em>una mattina mi son svegliato<em>  
><em>e ho trovato l'invasor.<em>

_O partigiano, portami via,_  
><em>o bella ciao...<em>  
><em>o partigiano, portami via<em>  
><em>che mi sento di morir.<em>

_E se io muoio da partigiano_  
><em>o bella ciao...<em>  
><em>e se io muoio da partigiano<em>  
><em>tu mi devi seppellir.<em>

_Mi seppellirai lassu in montagna,_  
><em>o bella ciao...<em>  
><em>mi seppellirai lassu in montagna<em>  
><em>sotto l'ombra di un bel fior.<em>

_E la gente che passera,_  
><em>o bella ciao...<em>  
><em>e la gente che passera<em>  
><em>dira "o che bel fior!"<em>

_E questo e il fiore del partigiano_  
><em>o bella ciao...<em>  
><em>morto per la liberta<em>  
><em>e questo e il fiore del partigiano<em>  
><em>morto per la liberta"<em>

Playing the last few chords he set the ukelele down, a small applause coming from the car. "Hey Lovino what's that song about?" Putting the instrument back into the case he tucked it back were it was. "About the italian resistance during the war." Emma gave him a nod before answering. "It sounds beautiful." sitting back in to his seat he yawned, resting his head against the window pane he closed his eyes. Playing for people always made him sleepy.

* * *

><p>Gilbert slightly sour face had been melted as he heard the tiny plucks of music from Lovino. Did he know that he was such a good musician? Why was he here with that talent? He could be touring the world. HE sat next to him and watched him finish the song, clapping lightly and watching as that light blue ukelele was packed away.<p>

He watched as he rested head against the window to. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing before, the chatter from the front seat returning. Gilbert's eyes traveled down Lovino, his chest slowly rising and falling, his hair falling in front of his face, his body pulled into a loose ball. Shivering a bit he looked away, staring at someone that long was creepy. Redirecting his gaze, he looked out the window to see a sign that said half and hour till they got to the town. So they probably had 45 minutes probably.

His eye's kept flickering to the figure beside him. Groaning, he bashed his head into the side of the car. Hopefully he was wrong, but he had a hunch, and it made his stomach churn. Just when he thought he was clear, he was going to be pulled back into the storm, so he hit his head again for good measure.


End file.
